


To Save Another World

by Clever_Clover



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Multi, Time Travel, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Clover/pseuds/Clever_Clover
Summary: Teleported into another world, Sydney's given the mission to restore the original plot of the anime. Thus, she sets out on an adventure to preserve what she loves. But will it prove a failure when a certain clown gets involved? Between her murderous companions and her murderous enemies, who can she really trust?(I don't have an edit for this series, so please bare with me.)
Relationships: Hisoka/Original Female Character(s), Illumi Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Initiating Program

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morallygreyismyfavcolor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morallygreyismyfavcolor/gifts).



"Leading with 8 points, Hisoka seems to have this match in the bag!"

The announcer's voice rings in my ears, the second most annoying thing about this. The first being the amount of blood on the floor, almost all of it belongs to me. How did I get stuck in this situation?

(A few minutes ago.)

I was working on the lastest project for my job when I got a call from a private number. I chose to ignore it, but it just wouldn't stop ringing. The strangest thing about it was the fact it never went to voicemail. After ringing for a good five minutes, I picked up what I thought was someone who had the wrong number. Boy was I wrong.

"Hello?"

"Your mission is ready."

The person on the other side spoke with a calm and mature voice. I believe it was a woman, but then the words hit me. What mission?

"I think you have the wrong number."

"We don't Sydney."

What the fuck? The only thing that was creeper than a phone call from someone you don't know, is them knowing who YOU are.

"Who is this?"

"We're sorry about this."

"About what?"

The phone cut off, that's when it happened. The lights started to flicker on and off.

"HELLO?"

Remain Calm.

Her voice seemed to come from the darkness around me. The floor under me started to rumble, I back into the wall trying to regain my balance.

You're the only one who can do this.

"Do what!?"

The lights were going crazy, my vision becoming blurred. I can't remember what exactly happened, but it felt as if the ground under me opened up, and I fell into a black pit.

"Where?"

I felt my feet hit the ground, but I was still standing. When my eyes finally composed themselves, I was faced with a big crowd.

No way. This can't be.

"NEXT UP SYDNEY VS"

The voice of a familiar announcer only reinforced my idea. I turned around to inspect more of my surroundings, but I couldn't move my eyes from the person in front of me.

"Oh NO."

"HISOKA!"

"You look feisty~."

As much as I want to acknowledge that compliment... FUCKKKKKK! Oh god, I've been sent here to die. Hisoka's standing a few feet away from me, yet I felt the death surrounding him. I knew how this is going to end, with my head rolling across the floor. Looking around, it was happening, all of these people would be here to witness my death.

"Hmmm, thinking of running?"

Oooo, his voice- No! Focus if you want to live.

"Depends, do you think you would catch me?"

That's right, show no fear. The best chance of getting out of this alive is showing my worth. He spares me if he thinks I've got potential, right?

"FIGHTERS TO THE CENTER!"

Okay, it's now or never. If I die, at least it's Hisoka. I'll be able to die in peace. I walk in front of him, god he is hot. If only I didn't meet him like this.

"Adorable~."

"Feel free to go easy on me."

Okay, maybe I am a chicken, but who can blame me. This is motherfucking HISOKA! I play my cards wrong and I die.

"Cute~."

"GET READY TO FIGHT!"

"Ohhh~ are you ready?"

"If you keep talking, you'll get distracted."

That's right, if I die here, I promise it won't end with submitting to you (unless it's in bed).

"BEGIN THE FIGHT!"

The faster the better, let's go in for the hit!

"Well, what will you-"

"CLEAN HIT ONE POINT FOR SYDNEY!"

I went for an easy point, but... Ahh Fuck, they make that look so easy on TV! Hitting someone square in the jaw is more painful then it looks. Curse anime for making 12-year-olds boys be better fighters than me.

"Darling~."

Oh no, maybe that wasn't the best idea.

"Oh- is that a look of 'let's not fight and go out to dinner instead?'"

"I am starving and you DO look delicious."

"You keep talking like that, and this fight's gonna end differently."

"Will it?"

\-------  
It didn't end any differently. Here I am on the verge of coughing up more blood and I think my vision is getting blurry again. Another hit to the gut sends me to the wall with a huge hole created from the impact.

"Seriously, I wonder how I'm still alive."

[That's probably because I'm helping.]

A gentle high pitched voice came from my right. I looked around, but I didn't see anyone.

"I must be going insane."

[Not really.]

A small white rabbit hops to the edge of my feet.

"What?"

[Sorry, I shouldn't aid you so early on, but I see you are caught up here. I will explain everything later, Master. Now follow my instructions.]

"Master?"

The white rabbit starts to glow, the glow seeps from the rabbit into a line in the air. The glow slowly envelops my body. My body starts to relax and soon my vision comes back to me. The rabbit was indeed there, white fur and red eyes, and it's speaking to me.

"What is happening?"

"Aww, no good, you seemed to have lost it. And here I was planning on having so much fun with you."

Hisoka, just a few steps away, starts to come closer and closer.

[Don't worry. Let him hit you once more and the match is over.]

"What, I can't let him hit me again! I'll die."

[Not to worry master, I will help. First, we need to get some distance from the wall. Rush at him!]

"WHAT?"

[Rush. at. him.]

The gentle and calm voice was gone, filled with demands that I reluctantly agreed to. Guess, I'll just die.

[That's the spirit!]

I get up from the ground, despite the blood still coming from my mouth, I don't feel much pain. I wipe my mouth and take a deep breath. With all the fear in my legs, I ran towards him. I form a fist once I'm close enough and...

"Nice try, but that was far to slow~"

My body is flung off the ground. As if I was no lighter than a feather. I hit the floor a couple of times before I smack into the wall once again. The feeling is nothing compared to the last hits. I felt it right before his fist landed on me. My body didn't listen to me, I became a rag doll. My whole life flashed so quickly. That should have killed me. Yet, I'm still alive.

"AND HISOKA WINS THE MATCH WITH TKO!"

[Finally. That boy is truly a monster. I have no idea what you see in him]

"How am I still alive?"

"Yes~."

A shadow loomed over my body, it was Hisoka.

"I am wondering the same thing."

[Just say you're stronger than you look.]

"Of course, I'm still alive, so someday I can take you on a date."

[...]

"..."

"..."

"Hmm~. I guess I'll be keeping an eye on you."

[Master, did you just flirt with the man who almost killed you]

"Yes."


	2. Program Processing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be spoilers for the anime, and somewhat spoilers for the manga. I strongly advise reading the manga's events after the end of the anime before continuing the story.

I wake to several bandages wrapped around my body, and a rabbit on the bed with me. Recalling everything that happened only makes my wounds hurt more. "I hope it won't leave bruises."

"Have you ever seen Gon or Killua keep a bruise for a long time?" The rabbit on my bed hopped onto the ground, "you'll be fine."

"Do you mind explaining everything?"

"Right, master must be very confused. Allow me to introduce myself, I am monitor, your monitor. You, miss Sydney, are a user of the payback system."

As if on queue, a red light filled the room, screen monitors, and a keyboard appeared in front of me. It was some sort of hologram computer setup with small box decorations on the bottom. "This system is used to fulfill the request of an in-novel character, who has met their end either in the future or in the present by taking over their body."

"Like being reincarnated?"

"Yes and No. Either they'll be returned in another moment in time where they can be saved by their own methods, or someone will inhabit their body. That person must then complete missions which will reflect the in-novel character's wishes upon death."

"Their death wish."

"Yes."

"But that didn't happen to me. I was transported here, right?"

"Yes. You see, we have found ourselves in an odd position. For some reason, this world's plot has been thrown off course. Since it does not meet the conditions for a normal payback system user, we could not let the normal, actually experienced, people come and fix this."

"Why do I feel insulted?"

"Please don't feel insulted, it's only true. In conclusion, you have been chosen to solve this problem and as a reward, you can have the payback system even after completing this."

"But why ME?"

"You were recommended by a top user, Carmen."

Carmen, as in Carmen, my friend... No way. It can't be her.

"She left a message, 'Hey girl, I know how much you love your mans, so here. I hope you like your gift. Try not to die, with much love, Carmen.'"

This is all her fault... of course, it is. Although I appreciate the jester.

"What else do I need to know?"

"The system allows you to access all of the information from the past and future of this world. It does not show how you affect it, but only what was supposed to happen. You also have items that can help you all the way."

I open a tab on the red monitor labeled, "plot." I quickly read over the section that says present. It seems as though I'm starting off from the end of the anime.

"What the heck? How is that even possible?"

"What is it, master?"

"Everyone is dead." In black bold text, "The End".

This makes no sense. Gon returns to whale island, Killua is off traveling with Alluka and Nanika, and Kurikpia travels while looking for the eyes. So why is it after a few months, their status says dead.

Gon: Dead

Killua: Dead

Kurapika: Dead

Leorio: Dead

Scrolling down, it only gets worse, Illumi, Hisoka, members of the Phantom Troupe, and a few recurring characters. It doesn't even say how or why. The summary only lays out what will happen in a few weeks and jumps a few months forward once everyone has died. Will everyone die at the same time or is it just showing me that they are all dead by this point. What could possibly happen to them?

"When you said the plot was thrown off course, this is what you meant?"

"Yes."

"And I have to somehow find out what's going on, put an end to it, and save this world?"

"Yes."

"And my only tools to do that is, this system and a rabbit."

"No. The system comes with items that can help. For example, Miss Carmen needed to grow a few inches when she went into haikyuu-"

"She went where?!"

"Let me finish please master. So she had gained items a few trips ago called Growing Beans. She used it to help herself complete the missions."

"I see, but I don't have any items, this is my first trip."

"That's right, after a trip you use the gacha system to get a random or get rewarded an item(s) depending on how good you did. Lucky for you, your friend has given you items. Also, now that you are a character in this world, do not forget you can learn and use Nen."

"Seriously?!"

"Yes."

Okay, so I learn Nen, find the guys, and then... What then? Can I even get them all in one place? Is that even the way to go about this? Think Sydney think!

Right when I was in the middle of having a brain meltdown, a knock came from the door. I looked at the rabbit (which I have realized needs a name) and then back at the door. Should I open it?

[You should.]

[Wait, what? What was that? I heard your voice, in my head!]

[Well, I am connected with the system, I'm not a being of this world. So if I'm with the system and so are you, I am connected to you.]

[Great.]

I walk over to the door, a small girl dressed in one of the uniforms hands me a box with a note on it. "This was dropped off for you Miss Sydney."

"Sydney is just fine. Thank you."

"Don't forget to register for a match soon."

The girl went away as she closed the door, "Well, I don't think I can fight if I can't use Nen. Also, do you have a name?"

"No, you may give me a name if you wish."

"Question, can others see you?"

"Not in this form. Why do you ask?"

"Then I'll name you, Naru. I'm not sure why I just like Naru."

I take a look at the note at the top of the box while placing it down. I flipped it over twice, and I came to a realization. "Am I being punked? There is nothing on here, it's empty."

The note was completely blank, "why would someone send a box with a blank note?"

"Maybe to write back."

Suspicious. I grab the box and attempt to open it. Shockingly, I can't open it. A blank note and a box that can't be opened. This isn't sitting well.

"Is there anything in this world that could make sense of this?"

"Like what?"

"Like a tradition of sending weird things to your opponent, or use of these items, maybe some sort of trick?"

A trick!

"I got it! I should use Gyo! A blank note could actually be written on if you use Gyo."

"Wow, you figured that out fast. Good job master."

No, it was just the way you worded it. "A trick" reminded me of Hisoka, which reminded me of when Gon and Killua first came to Haven's arena, learned Nen, and fought Hisoka. Moral of the story, it's always Hisoka.

"What now master?"

"Easy Haru, we have to start learning Nen. I'm not sure what this box is about, but it could be like the box Ging left Gon. It will only open if I knew Nen. Are there any items that will help me?"

"Learning Nen? No. At least not directly. Let me think, can Nen be affected by bloodline? Like if you come from experts, you can, in turn, have a better chance of becoming an expert, meaning you'll learn more quickly?"

"Well, Killua is just a kid, but he's way too sharp. He comes from a bloodline of assassins. Even if Gon does get stronger than him one day, he could never do the assassin stuff Killua does."

"Then take a bloodline potion. You have two in your inventory. It will change your bloodline to whatever best fits the plot. Be careful though, it takes into account the WHOLE plot. If you don't know somethings, your new bloodline could confuse you."

That's true. If I take the potion, whatever happens to me will undoubtedly mess me up, but need to learn nen as soon as possible. I don't have time to wait around months of me to take the hunter exam, maybe pass, and then learn nen. Everyone will be dead by the time I start practicing.

"Okay, I'll take it."

The system came back up again and I click on the button that had stacked boxes. Inventory slots came on and I pressed, "Bloodline Potion". A bottle appeared in my hands. Okay, let's do this. I don't want these people to die. Although some may deserve it, those boys don't. If this will help me change the future, I'll do anything. I open the bottle, the potion taste like medicine. It's actually pretty gross.

When I finish it all, pain erupts in my stomach, slowly traveling around my body. In a few minutes, it feels like lava is coursing through my veins, the pain makes me dizzy. I feel like I'm dying, but I'm still alive to feel it. If this is what hell feels like...

The pain doesn't stop until I slowly drift off into unconsciousness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up, I felt no different. My body was the same, except for a few bruises other than that I was fine.

"Haru? Are you there?"

"Yes, Master. The potion did work, but the effects on your bloodline probably don't show outright. Don't worry. For now, we need a more precise plan. What do you wish to do?"

I have to learn Nen fast, I only have a few weeks to figure out what's going on in the world. Then I should start making my move. I need a teacher, but where can I find...

"Wing!"

"Wing?"

"No time to explain, let's go."

I look down at my clothes, they're very much ripped from the fight with Hisoka. I need new clothes, but where to get them.

"Are there robes or at least something to cover-up outside?"

I'm showing too much skin to be comfortable. Plus, even if I was comfortable, I'm scared of the people in this world. Hisoka is a perfect example of what the perverts here could do.

"There are cute robes the arena has prepared its guest. They could pass off as aa fashion statement, and not you wearing simple bathrobes in public."

Nice, let's go to the Market!

\-------------------------

The good thing about Heavens Arena is the money you get from fights. Haru said it was just in our draw from the nightstand. It's not much but it's something.

Looking through, the market actually has a lot of nice clothes. I was able to easily pick out cute clothing that screams "young with potential."

"What a cute rabbit you have, do you need some food for it?"

A vendor asks me while I look for an outfit, [Haru, you don't eat, do you?]

[Well... I don't need to, but if Master wants to buy me food, I wouldn't complain...]

"Where can I find food for my rabbit?"

"There is an animal food stall near the end of the market, the beginning, the middle, near the food district, and near Heavens Arena."

"Perfect, thank you."

After looking around a bit more, I finish my outfit.

A black sleeveless crop top with high waisted black jeans. A small denim jacket which I decided I'll semi wear on my shoulder. And to top it all off, a simple black armband with silver spike all around the edge. The spikes aren't too pokey so I shouldn't need to be so careful.

[Haru, do you think I look Hunter-y?]

[Of course, Master.]

[You just want your food, don't you?]

[Of course not, Master, but I would be honored if that was the case.]

We make our way back to the arena when a fight breaks out at the entrance. A bunch of people are surrounding the fighters, but I could swear I hear a familiar voice.

"Thank you for the match, osu."

I get further into the crowd to see a small child.

That's Zushi!

Heck yeah, if Zushi is near, Wing can't be far away.

Zushi was up against a slender tall woman, she looks pretty cool. Knowing what a stronger character looks like in Hunter x Hunter lets me know when there's a threat.

From her appearance, the main characters could sweep the floor with her. How will Zushi do?

"Zushi has the disadvantage here. His opponent is someone who could easily avoid his punches. Depending on his speed, Zushi might not win."

"I don't think you're giving him enough credit."

I look beside me to see none other than Wing. I guess what I said was mean, Zushi is pretty cool for his age. Gon and Killua are known to be monsters when it comes to training. I shouldn't compare him to them.

"Sorry, Mr. Wing. Zushi is known for his one-punch KOs, I'm curious to know what he will do with an opponent he can't touch."

"Who says he can't touch them?"

Zushi moves so quickly I barely keep up with him. Now that I think about it, my bloodline change may have made me better adapt to the situation. Looking at everyone else, their booked faces tell me they can't even keep up with Zushi. After soon as Zushi started to move the woman was immediately doomed as he won the match in seconds.

"Sorry again, it seems I have underestimated Zushi. You clearly know what you are doing Mr. Wing."

"What I don't know, is who you are and how you know me."

Shit. I was so excited to see him I forget to introduce myself. It must find me suspicious, someone who knows his name and discipline.

"My name is Sydney. It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Wing."

As the crowd disbands, Zushi comes running up to Wing, "Master Wing, I thought you were going to stay at home while I participated in today's match."

"I could never do that, I only told you that so you'd act like I wasn't always there watching you."

"Osu, Master Wing is smart indeed. Who is this?"

"I'm asking the same question."

Shit. They are both looking at me now, what do I do? [Haru?]

[Use your knowledge and your general flow of events to your advantage, remember you are pulling the strings to the story from the background.]

Right. Right. Damn it, I should have come up with a plan.

"Mr. Wing, how about we talk over coffee tomorrow. I'm sure you're curious about the knowledge at my disposal. I also have things to ask of you. I wish I could explain right now, but I have company to attend to."

Wing takes a minute to think, looking back at Zushi. Zushi responds to his silence with a nod.

"I see. Then tomorrow it is. Would you like to meet me at the entrance?"

[Master has successfully made her first move to restoring the plot!]

"That would be lovely. Also, Zushi."

"Yes?"

"Congratulations on making it to the 100th floor."

Zushi was clearly surprised by my sudden praise and blushed. After saying goodbye, I make my way to my room, thinking about what to do next.

If Wing says No? What then?

I also might need to take the Hunter exam. I don't need to fully learn Nen to do it, but I should be finished learning the basics. It's August, the next hunter exam is in July. I have 11 months to learn and master Nen. It's a good thing I changed bloodlines to help, Zushi took months to start learning the basics of Nen.

The first big milestone the screen showed me was around December (when Gon goes home) and then every main characters' birthday. Then the plot seems to space put even more. It gets less and less detailed. Whereas before I just didn't think about reading the smaller milestones, this time I couldn't. Is this the sign of when everything turns to shit?

If so, then around June, a month before the Hunter exam, something happens. This is the first change that happens that makes everything else fall, and eventually, gets everyone killed.

[I have a plan.]

[You do?]

[Yes, but its probably going to get me killed.]

[What do you mean.]

[Well, there's someone we need to go find. That's after Wing gives me his answer.]

[After that?]

[Well, let's hope the plot still has a but of itself put together. If not, we might not get the answers we need.]

[Master is actually taking this seriously, yeah!]

I can't tell if that was a compliment or an insult...

\----

I should tell Wing the truth, I should tell him that I came to another world that I had previous knowledge about, and I need his help teaching me Nen because I want to save it. That's what I should say, but there is no way I'm saying that. He already finds me suspicious and there is no way he'll think about me as a student if I say something crazy like that. 

"Haru, what should I say?" 

"Well, you know this Wing person better than I do Master, so I believe that's your call."

Right, just because you have experience with the system doesn't mean you know anything about what to do HERE. All I know is I shouldn't lie to Wing, that would get me on his bad side. I also shouldn't tell the truth. So I'll just half-lie, or half-truth, either way, I'll tell him everything that'an important for him to teach me, but nothing that exposes my situation.

"Master, if you know how to use Nen, can't you teach it yourself?"

"It's more complex than that. Just because you know the process doesn't mean you can do it yourself. Anyone with a hunter's license and a little research can learn the steps of achieving Nen. That'll get you killed. It's extremely dangerous."

"Why not ask Hisoka?"

"Hell No. I'll either be killed, rejected, or threatened. The last one sounds moderately good, but I don't want to take the chance."

"Moderately good..."

I'm meeting with Wing in a few hours and I'm already stressing out, I should just chill. I'm sure it'll be fine. All I know is if I don't learn nen the chances of me preventing everyone's death is... impossible.

\------------------------

I'm meeting with Wing in an hour or so and I'm already stressing out, I should just chill. I'm sure it'll be fine. All I know is if I don't learn nen the chances of me preventing everyone's death is impossible.

He'll probably say no, Killua and Gon were an exception, I don't even have a fighting style and I haven't taken the hunter exam. If only I could...

"I got it!"

[Master, please calm down, we are in a cafe. Please don't attract unwanted attention.]

[Sorry.]

[We have an hour before he gets here, there's something I have to do.]

~~~~~~~~

This master is fairly interesting, I wonder why the system picked her. She doesn't seem too special except for her knowledge about this world. Of course, now that I finally have a master, I shouldn't doubt her. 

[There's Wing.]

Master stands up and starts to wave to the Wing fellow. I notice he is incredibly messy, what is with the tucked shirt. The shirt with those glasses and that almost goofy or standoffish looks makes me think master has chosen the wrong person. If this is a teacher, he is not a very professional one. 

"Thank you for meeting me here, Wing."

[Master, would you like me to be visible to this person if you are going to be honest with him.]

"What do you want to order?"

Master is ignoring me... 

[Master...]

[Not now Haru.]

Fine, I didn't want to help anyways... 

....

Am I being too pushy? Is this payback for doubting her!? I'm sorry Master, I didn't mean to case doubt upon you, I was just worried. Was it so obvious I didn't believe in you? Please forgive me, Master...

Am I being too sensitive? Maybe Master doesn't care, or maybe Master doesn't even want to speak to me. What if she thinks because I'm not talking about it, that I DON'T CARE? NO, I care about Master's feelings.

While wondering what I did wrong, Wing and Master had already ordered their drinks.

"So tell me, what is it you wish to speak about?"

Here it comes, I hope you know what you're doing Master. Wait, of course, you do. Ugh! I need to stop doubting her.

"Let me be direct, do you know of unnatural abilities that are not caused by nen?"

Wing seemed intrigued, "what do you mean?"

"Well, we both know that Nen abilities are incredible, and allow people to do dangerous things. What if there were abilities, like those, that weren't dependent on nen?"

"Even if there were such a thing, what does that have to do with anything."

"That has to do with everything because now I know about you and Zushi from the said ability."

Wing's face became very serious, "Explain."

"There are certain abilities that lay outside of our known world, do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes, but that is outside of this world, how did you come to possess such a thing?"

"Simple, although extremely rare, it's not impossible for me to come in contact with a being from the outside."

"How did you?"

"That... is beside the point, the point is the abilities from the encounter. I gain the ability to see key events in the future that will reshape the world."

"I don't believe you, and even if I did, why would I help you?"

"Easy, I figured you would want to keep your young pupil alive."

Master opened up the system and showed it to Wing, an incredibly bold move. The screen read "Dead" for many people including Zushi. All other information that would usually be on it was omitted, including the things that would reveal facts that Wing would also be unaware of.

"What does this mean?"

"It means in a few months from now, something will happen that causes the end of lives. By this time in a year, may lives will be unknowing taken, changing the world as we know it. I need your help."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to teach me Nen."

"You think YOU, someone who doesn't look very skilled in anything, can prevent the death of all these people. Half of these people could kill you on sight."

"Of course I'm not saying that. I just need to learn nen so I can reach these people and change things. With your help, I can save Zushi."

"I could just save him myself."

Wing is very stubborn, he really doesn't trust Master.

"You've seen the list, as much as I believe in your strength if someone could kill all of these people in such little time, what chance do you have at stopping them? I can at least use the information I have in possession to convince the people on those lists to help me. I need your help for that wing, please."

"It takes a long time to learn nen. What makes you think you can learn it fast enough?"

"I know I can learn it as fast as Gon and Killua."

Wing stayed silent for a bit, just thinking. I'm not sure if the mention of their names took him by surprise or if he considering Master's offer.

"What makes you so sure YOU'RE the one to save everyone?"

"That I can't answer, but does anyone have the knowledge of the future as I do? I doubt it, I'm the safest bet."

Wing fell silent again, just thinking to himself. I hope Master did the right thing...

\-----------------------

"Wow! You did it, Master!"

We left after Wing agreed to help Master reach her goal, and went back to our room.

"I still don't get why you talk to that creepy clown dude before we talked to Wing."

"He's name Hisoka."

"That's right, honey~"

From the bathroom, came steam and a nude Hisoka only being covered by a towel. I looked at Master who was getting red in the face.

"Who were you talking to?"

Hisoka sat down on a chair and stared at Master.

"No one in particular... Anyways, take you for your texture surprise, it really helped."

I get it now! Master made that weird guy use his nen to fool Wing into thinking we didn't have as much information as we did. Of course, my Master's incredible!

"Only if you hold onto your end of the bargain, love. I better get to fight a powerful being.~"

"Of course, someone will come along to feed your obsession with fighting powerful opponents and I will get to save some people. It's a win-win or both of us."

"Whatever, I don't care about what you're talking about really.~"

Hisoka moved close to Master, putting a card under her chin, moving it up. 

"Although I've very intrigued with you.~"

How could Master like this man? Red as a tomato, master grabs weird guy's wrist. Smirking like a woman on a mission, she makes her first move. 

"I don't remember letting you to the showers? Although, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here..."

Master's hand travels down Hisoka's arm, finding it's way to his abs, bumping on them. Soon, her hand in on his towel, staring dead in his eyes says, "in such compelling ware."

Master!!!! Don't poke the bear!

Hisoka takes his card back and puts it who knows where. 

"Do you not know fear? Seems like your delusions have no bounds. Amazing, but you're not there yet darling~ Come back to me when your more powerful, or at least someone who can entertain me~" 

With that, he takes his leave and master just stands there, I can only imagine what will follow.


	3. Program Start: Clues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, if you haven't read the manga, please, go read the manga. Please...

Taking another look at the timeline, there are a few things that don't add up. Hisoka is here at haven's arena, I assumed it was to prepare for his inevitable fight with Chrollo, but that doesn't make sense. The fight shouldn't take place until a year from now. Also, Zushi should be a floor master at this point. I should speak with Hisoka to see what exactly he's doing here. I should also keep in mind not to flirt with him. I was stepping into dangerous territory yesterday. 

"Haru?"

"Yes, Master?" Haru was on the bed eating his food, "what is it?"

"I'm going out for a bit, are you coming along?"

"Only if master wants me to."

"Sure, also, please can me Sydney, the Master thing was cute at first. Now, it's just weird."

Haru hops on my shoulder, looking happy to come along with me. As I make my way to Hisoka's home, I continue to study the timeline. I'm debating whether or not to bring Gon along for the adventure. Although I have no idea where we'd be going, this thing that'll kill everyone is probably from the dark continent. I can't imagine anything that strong coming from here. That probably means I'll have to travel on the black whale when the time comes. 

"Mas- Sydney, we're here."

I must have been so deep in thought I forgot about walking to Hisoka's room. I'm about to knock when Hisoka's voice comes through the door. 

"Come in~."

I guess not being trained in nen lets everyone know where I am, I can't hide by using In. I walk in not to find Hisoka half-naked this time. I'm not sure if I should be happy or disappointed. 

"Good morning Hisoka, I came to ask you a question."

"You certain ask for things a lot, when can I get a fight for all of this~?"

"With due time Hisoka, speaking about fighting, why exactly are you here?"

I couldn't imagine Hisoka wanting to fight a bunch of low-rate people. He's more into the "let's blossom you into a flower I can crush later" or "I want to fight this battle I might not come back from." Which reminds me, he didn't actually fight any Chimera Ants, at least, not that I can remember. You'd think the dude who always looks for a fight, would go to where the fight is. 

"I was told an interesting story."

"A story?"

"One day, in the field of their choice, a landmine will appear and destroy your purpose. From the ash and rubble, a new goal will arise, and your whole view will shift from the ground to the sky. No longer will you look at the clouds from the bottom, but the clouds will seem like small insignificant bugs, ready to be crushed."

What? Is that like a prophecy of some kind? Hisoka's purpose, he doesn't really have this over the top purpose. A new goal? Something other than fighting? The clouds will seem like bugs? I'm so confused.

[What do you think Haru?]

[Not sure, we'll have to investigate later.]

"So what part of that story made you want to come here?"

"Oh, well honestly, the person who told me the story said to come here in two weeks. They wished to see what uncertainty would occur. Said that it seems as those not even the future could protect it.~"

Hisoka was dragged in by some person's riddles? That's not very on character, is it because the plots off-balanced or maybe Hisoka's just into things like that. 

"Who said this?"

"That's the strange part, I can't remember.~"

Someone who tells him a riddle about the future, being very cryptic and Hisoka can't remember.

[There is no one this person is not involved with the plot's derailment.]

[Do you think they can actually tell the future?]

[I doubt it, the whole think about Hisoka's purpose is off. His drive is fighting strong people, it's what gets him off.]

"What are you thinking about?~"

"Nothing, I'm leaving now."

I didn't hear any objections from Hisoka so I gladly walked out. This new information is interesting, could it be a team of people behind this? I assumed, but maybe it really is just one person. It's no use thinking of it now, I need to gather more information. I'll use some of the anomalies in the plot, try and trace back why things are the way they are. Hisoka being here is one of them. Zushi is the next, but that might be harder, there could be numerous reasons why Zushi isn't a floor master. Delays in training, bad fights. That also isn't the more prominent thing right now. I should learn nen quickly, then find out more.

[Haru do you think-]

My vision just got really blurry, I feel weird as if the ground is shaking, I can't stand straight. My head, I think someone just hit me, but I didn't feel anything a second ago. It hurts, I'm trying not to fall down, but I can't seem to move my body. 

[Haru...]

I try calling out Haru's name, but he doesn't respond. Is Haru okay? Normally people can't see him, but if I suddenly go into trouble, what would happen to him? Is he hurt too?

[Haru...]

My eyes are still open, but I can't move an inch of my body. I can't see Haru, it's so blurry I can barely make out the floor from the wall. What if Haru's the same way, Haru... 

""ᵢ 𝓰ᵤ... ᵢₜ'ₛ ᵦₑₜ... ₜₕₐₙ..." 

I can hear a voice, but it's not very loud, my eardrums are busted too. I see a foot come into my view, I can't make anything out. Suddenly they lend down, I can see, an eye. It's pitch black, the scar on his face covers a lot of it. I could tell from the look in his eye, he's extremely happy. Is he happy that he got me?

"ˢᵒ ᵇᵉᵃᵘᵗᶦᶠᵘˡ..."

Beautiful? Is he some kind of pervert, I already have enough of those in my life, thank you, but no thank you. He puts his hand on my face.

"ʸᵒᵘ ᵃʳᵉ ᵍᵒ... .. ᵐᵃ.. .. ᵃ ᶠᵒʳᵗ..ᵉ."

I see his fist go up and-


End file.
